


Jammy Devil

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of JB and Daisy bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jammy Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Eggsy introducing JB to his baby sister?
> 
> My ultimate weakness is babies and pair them with animals and I’m a goner. AKA: leave me here to die in this trashcan I’ve made my home.

The fact that Daisy absolute adores JB isn’t a surprise. What is, is the fact that JB actually has the patience with her. As Eggsy has come to find out, pugs aren’t exactly the most child-friendly dogs, but JB sits beside Daisy’s high-chair and lets her throw Cheerios down to him, catching them straight out of the air and making Daisy laugh, high-pitched and happy.

One of JB’s favourite things, in fact, is when Daisy sits on Eggsy’s lap and eats jam sandwiches. Eggsy is entirely sure it’s only because JB gets to lick the jam off Daisy’s fingers after. Though she does also have the habit of feeding him the crusts, which makes JB’s tiny curled tail wag as though it’s about to wiggle right off his body.

It’s precisely what they’re in the middle of when the door of the flat opens and Eggsy’s mum steps in, dragging behind her a familiar face.

“Look who I found in Sainsbury’s,” she says and Eggsy grins, watching Harry shrug off his overcoat and hang it beside the door. “He agreed to dinner—which I suppose you’re not hungry for now. I told you not to spoil her.”

“They might be spoiling JB more,” Harry points out, which may be true because Eggsy looks over and finds an entire half a sandwich in JB’s mouth as he chews, snorting all the while, as Daisy grins, clearly the culprit as London’s most wanted sandwich dealer.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” his mum complains and Eggsy gestures helplessly.

“That wasn’t me!”

“You’re encouraging her, darling.”

Sounding mock-insulted, Eggsy widens his eyes, stares down at Daisy, and says, “Is that so, Dais?”

Daisy, as expected, immediately breaks into a giggle fit, which sets JB off in long howl-like barks.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” his mum complains again, though this time her voice is softer, fonder and Eggsy winks at Harry, who’s still standing awkwardly in the doorway, clearly waiting for an invitation to sit down like the stubborn gentleman he is.

With a gentle stroke of JB’s back, he settles down again, making wheezy little pug noises as he turns in a circle and lies down to sleep. Eggsy presses a smacking kiss to Daisy’s cheek and holds her close to his chest as he stands.

“I guess you’ll want to say hello to your favourite Kingsman, huh, Dais?”

Daisy lets out a loud yell and immediately begins to reach for Harry, who has long since become accustomed to shifting Daisy onto his hip and talking to her as though she knows how to string an entire sentence together (they’re working on it and Eggsy has a sneaking suspicion that Harry is secretly teaching her how to say something along the lines of _Mum, I want to go to Cambridge_ ).

Harry hooks his forearm under Daisy’s nappied bottom and never says a word about her curling her jammy fingers into the material of his shirt. Eggsy strokes a hand along Daisy’s back, briefly touches Harry’s arm, and then moves towards his mum in the kitchen.

“Need a hand with dinner?” he asks, but his mum just nudges him away with a well placed elbow (Roxy may be giving her a few pointers on the down-low, but he’s never been able to prove it, much to his frustration).

“Stay out of it,” she warns and Eggsy laughs as he heads back to where Harry is now sitting on the settee, bouncing Daisy on his knee as she yells in happiness with JB awake once more, licking any part of Harry he can reach.

“That’s sickeningly domestic, old man,” Eggsy says, catching Harry’s attention and for just a second Harry hesitates, which is unheard of in their line of work. Hesitations are weaknesses and the fact that Harry doesn’t try to hide it from him makes Eggsy grin. “Suppose you’ll be wanting a room of your own and all soon.”

“Let’s not be hasty,” Harry replies smoothly, letting JB crawl onto his lap as well. “Part-time childminder is enough for now.”

Eggsy watches as JB begins licking Daisy instead, mostly going for her hands, obviously looking for any leftover jam. Sadly, Eggsy suspects it’s already all over Harry’s suit.

“Yeah, two kids is enough for anyone.”

“Even if one of said kids has paws,” Harry agrees. “Though I hope it’s not a bother that I agreed to your mother’s dinner plan.”

Eggsy scoffs and says, “How many times have I told you that you don’t need permission to be here? You can come over any time, Harry, even unannounced.”

“You only say that because you know it’s a safe bet that I won’t,” Harry jokes and Eggsy snorts.

“If I wanted a safe bet, I wouldn’t have joined Kingsman.”

Harry smiles at him in the way that warms Eggsy down to his toes and says, “We’re glad to have you on the team.”

“Well,” Eggsy says, “without Kingsman, I wouldn’t have JB, and without JB, Daisy would be a very unhappy flower, wouldn’t you?”

He scoops her out of Harry’s grip, swings her up, and listens to her squeal in delight as JB once again starts barking. It’s the kind of domesticity he can get used to, he thinks, no matter how sickeningly sweet. He watches Harry scratch behind JB’s ear, thinks things could be a lot worse, and is forever grateful that they’re not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over [HERE](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr or [HERE](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon) on Twitter if you guys want to cry constantly over this lovely movie as I have no one to talk to and far too many emotions /fist clench


End file.
